The Locket
by loomingshadows
Summary: River notices that the Doctor has a mysterious locket she has never seen before.


**Title: The Locket**

**Pairing: **Eleventh Doctor/River Song

**Synopsis: **Doctor has a mysterious locket that River doesn't recognize.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who and I cannot influence Steven Moffat or the BBC, so my life is sadly incomplete. I only borrowed River and 11 and I promise to return them... One day... Muahahahaha

**A/N: **I was gathering the courage to write and publish my first story and well this is what I came up with. Also, I apologize in advance for any mistake- English isn't my first language, but I adore it and I tried to do it justice in this story.

So without further ado, I give you The Locket. Enjoy!

* * *

Doctor and River crashed into the TARDIS, running from another spectacular save-the-planet-flirt-a-lot-and-don't-get-killed-by-the-inhabitants date, when she noticed it.

Doctor leaned over the console to pull a lever, when a necklace with golden locket slipped from around his neck. She approached the console and leaned against it, watching the locket. It was golden, oval and with beautiful Gallifreyan inscription. She leaned closer and read: »Eternally by your side.«

She frowned for a bit and asked: »Doctor, what is that around your neck? A locket?«

Doctor stopped his crazy console dance, smirked and said: »Ah, no River, spoilers!«

River pretended to think for a second and slowly said: »Did you get it from any of your many admirers?«

Doctor looked at the locket and smiled gently: »You could say so, yes.«

She looked at his gentle smile and felt a bit jealous: »Who is it, Doctor? Past companion, Elizabeth I., Liz X., Empress of Khan, Jack? Oh, my god, tell me it's not mum.«

Doctor looked a bit shocked and said: »Of, course it's not Amy, god no, that would be… Ugh and Rory would kill me. And none of the others. And… Wait, you know Jack?!«

River approached the Doctor and said: »It doesn't matter, if I know him. So whose is the locket Doctor?«

»I can't tell you River, spoilers. Now, what do you say to a planet, full of bubble baths?« Doctor said, trying to avoid the subject.

»Now, honey don't try to change the subject. So, if it contains spoilers, it must be connected to me somehow.« River said getting into her flirty you-are-not-getting-out-of-this-without-telling-me persona.

Doctor sighed and said: »Well, seeing as it's not really connected with your future and you were asleep at the time, I might as well tell you.«

He picked up the locket and said: »It a lock of your hair, with faint time energy, so I always have a piece of you with me, even if we are far away. Sexy helped me. She made the locket indestructible, so even if I regenerate the locket won't be destroyed.«

TARDIS hummed her agreement, filling her child and her thief with love.

River then stroked the console gently and said: »Thank you my dear.« TARDIS produced a gentle humming noise and filled River with warmth reserved only for her.

She then stroked Doctor's locket over his shirt and said: »Thank you honey, for telling me.«

She then turned to go around the console, when she remembered and turned back: »Wait, you were waving scissors around while I was sleeping? I knew a few locks were missing over my right shoulder... Wait, how many did you cut?«

Doctor stuttered and started waving around: »River...«

River approached the Doctor and cornered him against the console. She leaned towards the Doctor and his eyes darkened.

His curly-haired half-time lady smirked and whispered: »You still haven't gotten over your hair fetish, have you my love? What would you do if I cut or straightened my hair?«

His next move stunned her. Doctor grabbed her, spun her around and pressed her against the console. River looked into his eyes and shivered, feeling the hard lanky body press against her. Doctor grabbed her more firmly and hoisted her onto the console, until he was between her legs. He then trailed his hand over her thigh, his other hand going into her glorious hair.

He single-handedly pulled her into him and growled lowly: »You wouldn't dare straighten your hair.«

River shivered again and teased back running her leg against his lower back and pressing into him: »And what if I would?«

Doctor grabbed her bottom, grinded against her and growled: »I would have to punish you, wife.« River moaned and pulled him closer. She then bit his earlobe and whispered: »Oh, any chance of showing me what exactly this punishment entitles?«

Doctor moaned, scooped her into his arms and with surprising grace carried her into their bedroom.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Any and all reviews are very welcome, because they help me fix mistakes or just generally make me feel better. :)**

**Have fun Whovians!**


End file.
